Foxy Mate
by Insanity runs through my vains
Summary: Caius decided it was time to dominate his mate.


**This is a one shot That I hope is better then my first. Song is Monochrome no Kiss by SID**

* * *

River sighed as she walked through the forest alone, the moon was full, high in the sky. She felt as though she was being followed. Her instincts telling her to run, but for some reason; she decided to ignore them.

Blood red eyes followed the form of the fair haired girl, A content purr followed deep from the chest of the male. She had no idea that it was him.

The girls keen hearing picked up on the purr, but she paid no mind, more keen on getting the water fall she could hear not far from her right. She turned and decided that she would bathe. she walked up to the calm pond, the only disturbance in the water was the ripples from the fall.

She peeled her clothing off, in a slightly teasing manner for the male, who stood not to far from her. She could tell she was arousing him, She could smell it. Once she was fully unclothes she walked into the water growled softly, She was taunting him! She expected him to follow her. Well, he decided IF thatis what she wanted, that is what she will get.

She paused in her cleansing when she felt a freezing, bare chest pressed against her back. And a hard rod pressed against her bum. She shivered, becoming more aroused.

"Do you know what you do to me pet?" He growled playfully in her ear.

"No, you'll have to show me," She purred, her tail wrapping Brushed his waist at her arms went around his neck , her back firmly pressed against his chest.

He growled in response, spinning her around and lifting her by her waist, She wrapped her legs around his own waist.

"You are going to regret saying that, fox," He growled, flitting to the grass, laying her down before thrusting into her up to the hilt. She yelped in surprise, not expecting his to be so large. She whimpered as tears began to cascade down her cheeks. Caius leaned down and kissed each one away lovingly after getting over his previous shock at how tight she was.

'Gods, how long I have waited to fuck this woman for so long. I am gla-' his thoughts were interrupted when she gasped the one word he was waiting to hear.

"move," She whispered, And he gladly abliged, pulling out until only the tip remained, before thrusting back in fast. He kept the pace up, until he found an even pace that pleased them both.

She was gasping and moaning his name, as he grunted and let her name slip past his lips every once in a while.

He pulled out and she gave a whine of displeasure. he flipped her over and thrusted into her form behind and began to pound into her. He could tell that she was getting close. HE thrusted at a certain angle and she gave a scream of pleasure. He smirked and began to thrust at that angle.

"C-Caius, I'm Clo-" She didn't get to finish her sentence as she screamed in pleasure, He grunted as she tightened around him. HE continued to pund into her, reaching his end as she came down from her high. HE kept pounding into her sweet spot, his hands reaching around to play with her breasts. He wanted her to cum again wit him. She gave another, waeker cry as she came once again, but not alone. Caius gave a roar as his seed spilled into the female under him.

As they came down from their high, He pulled out and collapsed next to her, she scooted over and snuggled into his chest. "I love you," She mumbled, drifting off.

He smiled, and kissed the top of her head. "And I you, My foxy little angel." He sad, relaxing and watching her sleep.

* * *

Aro sighed as he finally saw his brother walk in, "Brother, wear have you been," He asked with a grin. The two being the only ones in the scarcly decorated hall.

The fair haired king smiled back, a look of contentment in his eyes.

"I was relieving some stress," Was his only reply, as he continued on. Then he saw the half fox breed skip by, Her white hair in its usual pony tail. Her tail swishing happily.

"Ah, my dear, where have you been?" HE asked. River smiled, her voilet eyes holding a similar look to Cauis's. "

"Out on a walk my king." Was her giggly reply as she skipped in the direction of the fair haired king.

* * *

1 month later

* * *

"Caius, I have wonderous news," River squealed and she hugged the fair haired king from behind, him sitting in red a victorian style chair, reading a book. He turned and smiled at his mate.

"And that is, River," He asked.

"I'm pupped," She squealed.

His eyes widened, before a wide grin spread across his face.

He pulled her onto his lap and kissed her passionately.

"that is the best new I have heard in all my three thousand years. " HE said proudly, before kissing her stomach, "We will raise a perfect family." He declared.

* * *

**Now I know that it is short, But I hope you like it, Reviews are expected, and hopefully will be given. In other words. Please review.**


End file.
